Descolgando una Estrella
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º YAOI-JACKxYUSEI ºYusei se encuentra un día antes de la Copa de la Fortuna con Jack. El peli-rubio quiere arreglar cuentas de una vez, pero al tratar se quedan atrapados en unas ruinas, pequeñas sensaciones surgen, pero no puede expresarlas bien. º ÙNiCº


_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**____¡Hola's! Yugioh-5D`s no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo autor. En fin, aquí les traigo el primer fic de este anime que me encanta, de hecho ya con este, he escrito de las 3 sagas de Yugi-Oh!. Ji-ji pero ese no es el caso, sino que este fic trata de un día antes que Yusei y Jack tengan su duelo en la Copa de la fortuna, cosas raras y extrañas ocurren, sentimientos débiles y sentimientos incomprendidos. Un poquito de Yaoi de este pareja y si quieren saber mas, lean y sheken y dejar reviews _

_**::DESCOLGANDÖ UNA ESTRELLA**__**::**_

_**-+.+.-(JACKxYUSEI)-**__**.+.+-**_

…_Ciudad-Neo-Domino…_

Todo aquello por lo pensaba en esos momentos, era recuperar a sus amigos sanos y salvos a costa de todos aquellos que atormentaba su vida, llevándolo a obligarlo a combatir en duelos, simple y sencillamente por aquella marcas que tenia en su brazo, de la cual solo sabia que eso era mas que una señal para poder reunir a los 5 signos los cuales traerían de vuelta al Dragón Carmesí. Pero no era eso lo que entretenía a su mente, sino el hecho de que ya había ganado alguno duelos para poder llegar hasta la persona que considero una vez su amigo. Se encontraba por el momento en el escondite de su ahora amigo, Saiga, al igual que lo acompañaban Himuro, el anciano Yanagi y los gemelos Ruka y Rua, estaban preparando todo para competir en la Copa de la Fortuna.

-¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana, ya quiero demostrarles lo buen duelista que soy!-Sonreía inquieto Rua, sabiendo que tomaría el lugar de su hermana, disfrazándose de ella en los duelos que tenia que enfrentar mañana.

-No me párese buena idea sobre todo por que no te comportas como lo hago yo.-Le dijo Ruka sabiendo que ella era mas seria y no alguien tan infantil como se comportaba su gemelo.

-Pues a mi ver, tú deberías de pelear en esos duelos, Ruka-chan.-Le dijo Himuro con algo de interés por ver los duelos de la chica peli-verde.

-Lo siento. Es que no me gustan esta clase de duelos. No me jugar pelear.-Dijo la chiquilla bajando su rostro.

-No le veo el caso. Pero para mi estaría bien que participaras Ruka; sobre todo si te doy mis cartas súper raras que conseguí en mis viajes.-Dijo el anciano sacando como siempre sus amadas cartas.

-Demo…-Murmuro indecisa.

-¡No les hagas caso, Ruka!-Exclamaba Rua sabiendo que le querían arruinar su deseo por el duelo en el torneo.

-Si. Ruka, sino quieres duelos de esa manera, no hay maneras por la cual debas hacerlo si no te gustan. No puedes hacer algo que no quieras, para después arrepentirte.-Le dijo Saiga mientras buscaba información en su computadora, ayudando a Yusei a buscara a sus amigos en Satélite.

-Saiga tiene razón. Si no quieres pelear esta bien. Yo no quiero también pelear en ese torneo, porque no me interesa; pero ese tal Rex-Godwin, tiene a mis amigos cautivos, sino hago esto él es capaz de aniquilarlos, y yo no quiero eso. Ellos tienen esperanzas en mi y no pienso defraudar a nadie.-Dijo mientras su seriedad común le acompañaba mientras probaba el estado de su D-Wheel.

-Yusei…-Susurro la chiquilla comprendiendo.

-¡Waw! Yusei, si sabe.-Sonreí triunfante Rua.-Crees que después deque gane la Copa de la Fortuna podrías construirme una D-Wheel. ¡Onegai!-Suplico el peli-verde al Fudou, al ver la motocicleta roja que tanto cuidada Yusei.

-…-Al oír eso Yusei no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente por la petición del chiquillo, que lo miraba con ilusión. -De acuerdo. Pero tienes que ganar muchos duelos.-Le dijo el chico de ojos-azules.

-¡Yatta!-(¡Bravo!)-Soltó súper contento Rua.-¡Gracias!-Abrazo al Fudou con alegría y después corrió donde los demás.

-Se ve que te admira mucho.-Le susurro el peli-castaño a Yusei.

-No. Te equivocas, a quien ellos admiran es al Rey.-Murmuro con seriedad y sin importancia siguiendo con su trabajo.

-¿Te refieres a Jack?-Le murmuro.

-Si.-Le respondió.-Si quiero deshacer los planes oscuros que tiene Godwin, tengo que pelear con Jack, para recuperar a mis amigos.-Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Qué planearan con todo esto?-Le dijo Saiga con intriga deteniendo su trabajo.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero a de ser por…-Dijo recordando el ultimo encuentro que tubo con Jack, al percatarse que aquellos trazos que aparecieron en su brazo y que fueron testigos de la aparición del Dragón Carmesí. De pronto miro la carta del Dragón-Polvo de estrellas que estaba al principio de su baraja, viendo como la oscuridad de la noche asía que recordara una ocasión…

_**-.+FLASH-BACK+.-**_

_...Área Satélite…_Sus ojos distinguían era prácticamente una destrucción de aquella ciudad donde había vivido su vida, pero aunque fueran despreciados, luchaba por conseguir llegar a recuperar a su más grande deseo. Esperanzas guardadas en una carta, por la cual tubo que renunciar una vez, por la segunda vez que la perdió en un duelo.

Aquella luna que reflejaba esa noche, le traía barios recuerdos. Se encontraba sentado en el piso, mientras trataba de reparar y innovar su D-Wheel, la cual apreciaba mucho, ya que con ayuda de sus amigos había logrado construir la maquina la cual le ayudaría a ir a buscar al chico que una vez considero como su amigo, mas ahora lo consideraba su rival.

-¿Yusei?-Oyó su nombre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si.-Respondió mientras miraba a un chico de pañoleta en la cabeza. El chico se sentó donde estaba el Fudou sentado viendo por la inmensa grieta que les dejaba ver la superficie y el cielo.

-Debes de estar cansado trabajaste mucho, deberías dormir.-Le dijo el chico viendo que su compañero de cabellos negros y rayas amarillas, había trabajado todo el día.

-No te preocupes, Blitz; estoy bien.-Le dijo el chico dedicándole una suave sonrisa.-Solo me detuve a pensar…-Le dijo mientras su mirada seria no cambiaba mientras miraba el cielo. -_"No puedes ganar un duelo solamente con monstruos"_-Esas palabras resonaban en su mente después del duelo que perdió con Jack.

-Espero que consigas a Dragón Polvo de Estrellas…-Susurro el chico mientras miraba también asía el cielo oscuro.-Todos nuestros sueños están guardados en esa carta…-Le dijo el hombre.

Al oír eso el chico de ojos azules serios se incorporo tomando su llave de tuercas y empezó a trabajar con su motocicleta.

-Note preocupes, Blitz, yo recuperare mi carta…-Le dijo sin mirar al hombre, solo siguiendo con su trabajo, mientras seguía las mejorías con la computadora. –Cuida mucho de los demás.-Le dijo viéndolos bien dormidos en el pequeño escondite.

-No te preocupes. Todos confiamos en ti, Yusei-kun…-Sonrió seguro el chico peli-castaño mientras se iba dentro de la pequeña casa que compartían entre todos sus amigos.

-…-

El peli-negro de rayas-amarillas, se encontraba de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos sabiendo que lo que se venia encima era algo demasiado complicado y tenia que lograr recuperar a todo costa su preciada carta, ya que sus amigos confiaban plenamente en él. Realmente las intenciones de Jack le fueron muy extrañas, se había integrado al grupo de verdad lo considero su amigo. Nacieron en Satélite y de verdad logro ver en el peli-rubio algo que lo intrigo mucho, sobre todo por su deseo de gobernar. Eso lo enojaba mucho, pero tenia su oportunidad de enseñarle una gran lección al Rey de Ciudad-Neo-Domino.

_**-.+FIN-DEL-FLASH-BACK+.-**_

Ahora estaba mas decidido que nunca, había recuperado a su Dragón Polvo de Estrellas, el cual había unido muchos vínculos con sus amigos, sobre todos loa demás amigos que había conocido y que le ayudaron a estar donde se encontraba ahora, esperándose batir en duelo con Jack-Atlus como la ultima vez que se presento el Dragón-Carmesí para interrumpir su duelo. Aquella carta callo al piso por un movimiento brusco de los Rua, Yanagi y Himuro, los cuales había estado divirtiendo.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-Les regaño Ruka al ver que había tirado la baraja de Yusei en el suelo, empezando a recogerla.

-¡Gomen-nasaii!-(Disculpa)-Murmuraron con pena los culpables ayudando a Rua.

-Ten muchacho, no fue nuestra intención tirarlas de esa manera.-Se disculpo el anciano dándole de nuevo ordenada la baraja.

-No te preocupes.-Le dijo. Rua y Ruka; ya es hora de que regresen a su casa. Es muy tarde y necesitan descansar para mañana.-Les murmuro el Fudou.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-Le pregunto la chica.

-¡Ven con nosotros!-Le ofreció el chiquillo.-Prepararemos hamburguesas.-Sonrió.

-Por el momento quiero probar mi D-Wheel, solo los acompañare a casa para estar seguro de que están bien. Luego saldré a las calles a una prueba. ¿De acuerdo?-Les aclaro.

-Esta bien.-Respondieron con resignación.

_**+o-'-o+**_

…_En otro lugar…_

El joven duelista de rubios cabellos y ojos púrpuras-claros, miraba por la luna entre la enorme altitud del edifico donde estaba. Tomaba un café, mientras una suave brisa le así bailar los cabellos, mientras miraba las débiles luces que emanaba aquella antena, desde lo lejos del mar. Sabía que había renunciado a su lugar para conseguir todo aquel poder que deseaba poseer; que siempre quiso y que ahora poseía siendo el Rey de los Duelos de los Rindig-Duel. Pero sabía perfectamente que eso no bastaba en su totalidad ¿Por qué? Por que sabía que algo no andaba bien, sobre todo por que algo no le agrado al mirar la blanca carta con un dibujo de un Dragón blanco con azul, el cual detallaba su nombre con fortaleza. Su mirada cambio a una muy fría mientras arrojaba con desprecio esa carta al piso.

-Veo que el Rey esta de mal humor…-Susurro un hombre de cabellos grises quien apareció junto a Jack, mientras recogía la carta.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Respondió con desagrado.

-La luna se ve muy bien desde esta altura.-Le decía Rex mientras se acercaba a la ventana para ver la gran luna que reflejaba el vidrio.

La noche había caído en la ciudad y paresia traer ciertos presentimientos en Jack, lo cual no lo dejaba tranquilo, aun no olvidaba ese momento en que el Fudou-Yusei, lo había vencido sin que él se pudiera dar cuenta y eso le desagradaba bastante. Siempre era él, el que se interponía en sus metas, pero le demostraría el Rey que era, sin necesidad de ocupar dos dragones para vencerle.

-Mañana es el día de ver que tanto esta dispuesto a dar el Rey-Jack, para defender su titulo como Rey de los Duelos, en la Copa de la Fortuna.-Dijo con lago de malicia el hombre.

-¡Hus! No tengo nada que probar-Murmuro con burla.-No hay duelista que se me asemeje, son pobres tontos a los cuales pisare como los insectos que son.-Dijo con seriedad.

-Yusei-Fudou, tiene muchas agallas y creo que será el indicado para esta clase de duelos contigo.-Le dijo.

-…-Un golpe se oyó en la pequeña mesita que estaba frente a Jack, y fue precisamente él, el que golpeo la mesa con su taza con brusquedad al oír lo que Rex le decía con tanta seguridad.

-…-Como Godwin lo esperaba el joven Atlus se enojo al oír el comentario que izo sobre Yusei.

-¡Patrañas! ¡Son puras estupideces! Yusei nunca estará a mi nivel. Soy el Rey y no perderé con tan poca cosa.-Dijo tomando su chaqueta de color blanco.

-¿Va alguna parte? Sabe que mañana es la Copa de la Fortuna, no querrá estar agotado antes de sus duelos.-Le dijo el Director con sus manos enrolladas tras su espalda.

-No me des órdenes. Yo se lo que hago.-Dijo saliendo de la habitación con desagrado.

-Presiento que algo va pasar…-Dijo el hombre viendo con seriedad nuevamente el cielo oscuro lleno de estrella y de una inmensa luna.

_**+o-'-o+**_

-Ten mucho cuidado Yusei-kun.-Le decía la chiquilla de las dos coletas al joven de ojos azules el cual los había dejado en su respectivo departamento.

-No se cansen mucho y no se preocupen por mí.-Les dijo.

-No te preocupes siempre hemos estado sin nuestros padres.-Le comento Rua.-¿Pero volverás?-Le pregunto.

-Lo intentare.-Le respondió con una débil sonrisa.-Nos vemos.-Se despidito yéndose asía el ultimo piso donde podría llegar a la calle, para empezar su prueba.

-…-

Se coloco su casco de color rojo y mirando la soledad del lugar, monto en su motocicleta, para probar un poco la velocidad que podía adquirir con las reparaciones que había hecho. Seguía aquellas líneas mientras que algunas luces oscurecían el vidrio de su casco, se estaba adentrando en unas calles algo habitables para su ver. Las ruedas iban a una velocidad bastante adecuada, y por el momento solo tenia que preocuparse por una cosa y era salvar a sus amigos.

-…-

Se encontraba algo escondido entre la oscuridad, como parqueado en una esquina; así se encontraba Jack-Atlas pensando en todo lo que le desagradaba, en especial aquel chico que una vez fue su amigo. Ya asía mucho que no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, aquella mano que siempre le ofrecía, como cualquier amigo. Pero no fue lo suficiente para cambiar su sueño de ser más que un líder de un lugar despreciado como lo era Satélite. Siempre era él, el que se entrometía en sus asuntos, como odia eso. Siempre tuvo toda la admiración de sus amigos. Dejo eso atrás para renacer como Rey, en Neo-Domino.

-¿…?-Pues precisamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver pasar con sorpresa a una D-Wheel bien conocida, ya que casi miro que aquello había ocurrido tan lento como para no notarlo.

-Yusei…-Dijo con molestia.-Planea ganarme mi territorio.-Dijo molesto encendiendo su rueda-motocicleta, la cual arranco con rapidez, dando media vuelta para tomar un atajo, donde encarar al Fudou.

-…-

Yusei no se percataba que por otro lado alguien lo perseguía, pero estaba alerta por si algunos de los del Mantenimiento lo perseguían como era costumbre.

-_"No se porque presiento algo no muy bueno?"-_Pensó el peli-negro con rayas-amarillas viendo asía el frente.-…-Abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver otra D-Wheel que se detuvo bruscamente atravesándose en su camino.

-¡¡Detente ahí!!-Se oyó la voz fuerte de un chico que venia en esa motocicleta.

-…-Yusei hizo una parada rápida, para no chocar con aquella D-Wheel blanca que se interponía con intenciones de detenerlo y eso había conseguido. -¡¿Jack?!-Exclamo con disgusto el chico de ojos azules.-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Le reclamo.

-¡Pues eso mismo te pregunto a ti!-Le reclamo también el otro.-No puedes pasearte como te de la gana, por mi ciudad.-Le aclaro.

-No te pertenece.-Le dijo serio.-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, no le hago daño a nadie.-Le aclaro también.

-¡Hus!-Lo miro con enojo.

-Si vienes a molestarme, no estoy de humor para esto. Mañana es la copa de la fortuna, no deberías de estar aquí.-Le murmuro tratando de alejarlo.

-Aquí el que manda soy yo. Y no es de tu incumbencia mis asuntos, mis intenciones son vencerte, humillarte a mis pies. Me derrotaste la ultima mes con artimañas, pero tenlo por seguro que eso no volverá a ocurrir.-Le miro con desprecio.

-No me importa ese titulo de Rey, solo quiero a mis amigos de vuelta.-Le dijo tratando de irse de ahí, pero nuevamente Jack se lo impidió, logrando enojar al Fudou.

-No te iras tan fácil.-Le dijo con frialdad.-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar.-Le dijo.

-…-El peli-negro de rayas-naranjas solo escucho.

-Quiero acabar de una vez por todas las dudas que aquejan entre nosotros, te demostrare que el duelo pasada solo fue un error que no volverá a ocurrirá de nuevo.

-…-Podía ver esos ojos púrpura-claros que lo miraban con intensidad por verlo caer.-¿Y que si me niego?-No queria probar nada sin que fuera por motivos algunos.

-Fácil, veremos quien merece el dragón de quien.-Le dijo mientras sacaba su Dragón-Rojo-Demoníaco, desafiando lo que seria mas que un duelo antes del verdadero que vivirían en el torneo.

-…-Sabia que pelear con Jack era lo que mas deseaba pero esto solo alargaría más su verdadero duelo.-…-Saco su dragón de su baraja recordando de nuevo a sus amigos, ahora si tenia la carta que contenía el sueño de sus amigos. _-"Rally, Blitz, Nerve, Taka…amigos…"_-Pensó viendo su carta de color blanca con toques celestes.

-Las esperanzas de mis amigos están puertas en Dragón-Polvo de Estrellas, así que no pienso perder, y menos contra ti.-Le aclaro con determinación.

-Te demostrare de una vez por todas que tú estas equivocado y que solo importa el reinado.-Sonrió con malicia Jack. -Ahora sígueme. Nuestro duelo tiene que ser en un lugar muy especial, sígueme.-Le dijo mientras arrancaba nuevamente su D-Wheel para buscar el lugar donde se batiría en duelo con su rival.

-No te saldrás con la tuya…-Con seriedad, el Fudou también arranco su moto y se encamino tras el peli-rubio, para ese duelo que paresia estar mas que destinado a pasar de nuevo.

-…-

No estaba nada de acuerdo de donde Jack había escogido para batirse en duelo, poso su pie en una madera la cual se hizo pedazos, cayendo por la altitud, asiendo que Yusei pueda salvarse con un tubo del cual logro agarrarse.

-¡Ha!-Trato de lograr subir de nuevo, pero alguien le piso la mano para no dejarlo subir.-¡¿Arg?!-Se molesto por eso.

-Si quisiera ya podría deshacerme de una vez de ti.-Le murmuro Jack pisando los dedos con que se sostenía Yusei.

-…-Era irónico lo que estaba pasando, estaba apunto que lo arrojaran al vació, ya que se encontraban en el ultimo piso de un edificio abandonado, al cual parecían caerse a pedazos, ya que las paredes solo parecían ya solo postes que la sostenían. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba el peli-rubio de ojos púrpura-claros, lo estaba subiendo a lo seguro, lejos de eso oyó de la muerte.

-…-Se sentó en el piso respirando agitadamente por lo que paso, ahora recordaba que Jack, podía tener sed de poder pero no tenía tan crueldad como para deshacerse de alguien de esa manera.

-Mira la cara que tienes.-Se burlaba Jack también sentado en el piso.

-…-Yusei le hizo mala cara.-Debes de estar loco para que yo pueda batirme en duelo contigo aquí, esto se esta despedazando.-Se incorporo limpiando sus brazos y chaqueta.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Le reto.

-Temo por ambos, cuando te digo que este no es un lugar seguro.-Le dijo buscando la salida.

-Déjate de tonterías.-Se molesto.-Nada te podrá salvar de la derrota.-Alisto su disco de duelo.

-El poder te ha segado.-Le dijo seriamente Yusei.-No tengo que probarte nada, podremos saldar cuentas mañana.-Le comento alejándose.

-¡Vice-Dragón, detenlo!-El peli-rubio invoco a uno de sus monstruos dragón para detener al Fudou.

-¡¿Ha?!-El Fudou con agilidad logro esquivar al dragón el cual ataque que lanzo se estampo en la única pared, la de la salida. -¿Na-ni?-Miro como aquel orificio se estaba agrietando rápidamente.-¡¿Mira lo que has hecho?!-Le exclamo el Fudou muy molesto.

-Fue culpa tuya.-Le aclaro el rubio.-¿Ha?-Pero al ver que lo que había hecho no era nada bueno ahí si se preocupo, al ver que a causa de eso se empezó a derrumbar parte de la fortaleza. Ambos se miraron al ver que el piso se estaba cayendo, hundiéndolos en el, destruyendo al Vice-Dragón.

-¡¡HAA!!-Exclamaron al caer por esa estructura. Todo se estaba derrumbando sobre ellos, los cuales caían por los escombros.

-¡¿Jack?! ¡¿Yusei?!-Gritaron antes de peder el conocimiento.

…_Una hora después…_

Podía jugar que podía sentir su respiración, ya que sentía su pecho subir y bajar suavemente, para salir de dudas decidió abrir sus púrpuras ojos, para ver si estaba vivo, o no.

-…-Abrió sus ojos viendo directo asía arriba, viendo una luna que alumbraba el lugar. De pronto cayo en cuenta de lo que paso y rápidamente se asusto, toco su pecho para sentir el latido de su propio corazón. Escucho esos latidos, asiendo que suspire aliviado, estaba ileso; ¿pero como ocurrió tal cosa? ¿Cómo sobrevivió a tan mortal caída?

-¡¿Yusei?!-Recordó al chico que estuvo junto a él. Se incorporo para buscarlo, pero al intentar incorporarse algo se deslizo de su cintura.-¿Eh?-Miro la chaqueta azul que el chico de ojos azules portaba, eso había estado tapándolo por largo rato sin que el lo notara, hasta ahora. La cojeó de nuevo en su mano, observándola por un momento.

-_"Bienvenido, Jack"_-Aun recordaba esa mano amiga que el Fudou siempre le ofreció cuando eran amigos aya en Satélite; nunca lo desprecio de ninguna manera. De verdad sentía envidia por el chico, que conseguía su objetivo sin dejar nada atrás. Sin dejar una promesa sin poder cumplir. Apuño su puño con molestia, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Al fin despiertas…-Oyó una voz el peli-rubio la cual conocía muy bien.

-Yusei…-Miro con seriedad al chico que traía un par de maderos en los brazos.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Le exclamo molesto Jack.

-Yo también queria eso y no me escuchaste. Ahora estamos atrapados.-Le dijo sereno viendo el lugar.

-Debes de estar bromeando.-Se molesto.

-Velo por ti mismo. No se como sobrevivimos sin tener rasguño alguno, pero cuando desperté la marca de mi brazo brillaba, al igual que la tuya. Y no solo eso, encontré esto aun lado de nosotros.-Dijo sacando dos cartas.

-¿Pero si es…?-Murmuro al ver a su Dragón-Demoníaco y a Polvo de Estrellas.-¿Pero como? Debieron haberse caído por el impacto.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero mi baraja esta intacta.-Le dijo muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Quieres decir que nuestros monstruos nos salvaron?-Le interrogo tomando su carta.

-Solo es una suposición, no estoy muy seguro.-Le dijo colocando los maderos para hacer una fogata.

-Pues no lo creo.-Sonrió con ironía. -Si piensas que me quedare en este lugar, debes de estar loco.-Dijo viendo el tétrico lugar.

-Pues tu lo escogiste.-Le respondió serio.

-Arg.-Murmuro con odio.-No necesito de tu compasión.-Le dijo mientras le arrojaba la chaqueta que Yusei atrapo.

-¿Tantos eran tus deseos de poder, que olvidaste quienes fueron tus amigos?-Le pregunto con seriedad, viendo el comportamiento de Jack.

-En Satélite, no tenia nada. Fui tratado como basura, así como los tratan a ustedes; como si solo existieran para ser un estorbo caprichoso, al cual deben exterminar.-Le expreso.

-Se como te sientes, pero no daba razón a lo que haces. A pesar que somos aislados de Neo-Domino, vivimos una vida feliz por que teníamos razones para hacerlo. Jack tu fuiste una mas de las razones por las cuales empezaron a surgir esperanzas.-Le comento.

-¿De que diablos hablas?-Le indigno.-Quiénes mas se preocuparon por ti, te lo demostraban dándote tontos sueños que sabias que quizás no podrías cumplir, ¿a eso le llamas felicidad? Escondiéndose en una ciudad despreciada.-No soportaba lo que Yusei le decía.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-Se incorporo.-Les prometí tantas cosas que talvez no pueda cumplir…-Le susurro mientras tocaba aquella marca amarilla en su mejilla, que lo colocaba como un inadaptado por entrar en Ciudad-Neo-Domino.

-Lo vez, ¿Qué caso tiene?-Le dio la espalda viendo las estrellas en el firmamento.

-Siempre pensó eso, ¿Qué caso tiene prometer algo que solo ilusione a mis amigos? Pero tú me diste algo que me cambio. Hace dos años después de que perdiera contigo, me diste una meta a la cual debía cumplir, recuperar aquellas esperanzas que traería Polvo de Estrellas cuando deje que me lo quitaras. Esas esperanzas crecieron y no me di por vencido, hasta que al fin lo logre recuperar, a eso no se le llama sueños perdidos, me enseñaste mucho y eso vale la pena.-Le murmuro también viendo al cielo.

-Que tonto eres…-Le susurro mientras voltea para verlo estaba vez sentado cerca del fuego con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba.-Estoy arto de ti…-Lo miro desviando la mirada.

-…-

Eran como las 11:34pm, y aun seguían atrapados en aquel tenue lugar. Se habían acostado en el destrozado pavimento, esperando que alguien se percatara de su presencia, pero algo aquejaba mucho la mente del Rey, ambos se daban la espalda, unos metros lejos del otro. La fogata se estaba extinguiendo a su totalidad y solo la luz de la luna podía alumbrarlos en ese momento. Por curiosidad le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta para ver al peli-negro de rajas-amarillas.

-…-Miro su espalda, que cubría una camisa negra, y esos picudos cabellos que tenia de dos colores. Se sentía extraño cerca del chico, de aquel chico que maldijo por mucho tiempo. Un suspiro tomo su atención, al ver como Yusei se acostaba boca arriba profundamente dormido ya que se sentía cansado, de tantas cosas.

-…-Así podía observarlo un poco mas. Pero le había entrado tantas ganas de verlo de frente, de verlo cara a cara. En silencio se incorporo un poco acercándose al chico, por primera vez pudo ver de cerca aquella marca que el chico portaba en su mejilla izquierda.

-_"Por esto es que odio vivir en Satélite"_-Dijo con cuidado retirando su guante para poder tocar con sus dedos desnudos la marca de la mejilla del chico Fudou.

Cuando aquello paso, se sintió extraño tocando aquella piel suave de Yusei, que prácticamente nunca había tocado. El ojis-azules paresia tranquilo puesto que a pesar de estar en sueño, paresia sentir aquella calida mano acariciarlo con devoción, y no le desagradaba en lo mínimo.

-Por tu culpa tuve que hacer todo esto, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-Le susurro molesto pero sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Yusei.-Como te detesto…-Se detuvo en aquellos labios que deseaba tocar, y así lo hizo. Eran suaves, pero estaban algo resecos como necesitando que se los humedecieran para lograr tener toda tentación.

-Tonto Yusei, siempre me consideraste tu amigo… ¿Por qué?-Paresia dolerle todo lo que pasaba, lo que conseguía, pero también lo que dejaba. No lo soporta ni un segundo mas, se agacho lo más que pudo y supo lo que era probar la dicha, al sobarle un beso que pareció eterno ya que aun no movía sus labios, sino que solo saboreaba la boca de Yusei. Comenzó soltando sus labios, en cortos besos para luego intensificar el momento. Pero al querer ver al Fudou, se sorprendió al notar unos ojos azulados que lo observaban con aquella seriedad pero más intensa. Separo de golpe el beso.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Pregunto con seriedad el Fudou al ver lo que el rubio había hecho, mientras dormía.

-…-Jack se quedo un poco confundido por la pregunta que le asía el chico de ojos azules.-…-Lo único que atino fue a desviar la mirada un tanto sonrojado y bastante confundido por sus propias acciones, que según recordaba hace ya mucho, una vez, había querido probar los labios del que fue una vez su amigo, y era porque alguna vez sintió algo que nunca pudo descifrar pero de lo que si sabia es que había cierta atracción por ese chico de ojos serios.

-…-Yusei toco sus labios, aun sintiendo aquella nueva sensación que sentía; sintió un suave calor que le recorrió la cavidad bucal asiendo que aquello se sintió extrañamente bien. -¿Por qué?-Pregunto de nuevo Yusei, ya que no entendía el comportamiento de Jack, ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, mucho menos con él.

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes preguntar?-Le dijo viéndolo de frente nuevamente pero recuperando su seriedad.

-…-El peli-negro de rayas-amarillas dirigió su mirada a la fogata ya casi extinta, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-Esta noche me trae barios recuerdos, de aquella promesa que nos hicimos…-Hablo mientras esta vez miraba el cielo.

-¿Promesa?-Murmuro Jack con intriga.-No recuerdo haberte prometido nada…-Le dijo sin entender.

-Baka-(Idiota)-Le respondió.-Hace 3 años, prometimos juntos alcanzar nuestros sueños, y que nada se interpondría en eso…-Le dijo el Fudou con una mirada determinada, mientras apuñaba con fuerza sus puños.

-…-Atlas-Jack, oyó lo que el chico le decía y paresia recordar aquellos momentos que nunca pudo olvidar…

_**-.+FLASH-BACK+.-**_

…_Hace 3 años…_

Era una noche muy oscura en Área-Satélite, unas que otras personas divagaban por el lugar, pero a pesar del silencio, eso daba a que una pequeña conversación se pudiera escuchar entre un montón de escombros en un lugar escondido. Aquello era bastante solitario, pero siempre llegaba alguien a visitarlo, a hacerle compañía. Ese molesto chico que lo consideraba su amigo se encontraba sentado en una roca, mientras que el estaba en una silla, como la de un gobernante.

-Mira el cielo. Esta lleno de estrellas…-Hablaba el chico de chaqueta azul. -No se porque pero esas estrellas me hacen recordar que esas que resguardan nuestros deseos…-Le susurro viendo el cielo.

-Tú nunca cambias.-Le dijo serio.-Solo son estrellas, no pueden cumplir deseos…-Le dijo de una manera poco convincente.

-Tienes razón…-Sonrió con ironía.-Tenemos que cumplir nuestras metas por nuestra cuenta. Todos tienen fe en nosotros y no pienso defraudar a nadie.-Le dijo serio incorporándose del trozo de concreto y avanzar donde estaba el rubio.

-Yo tengo mis propios sueños. Preocúpate por darles esperanzas a Rally y los demás, yo podré hacer todo a mi manera.-Cruzo los brazos sin querer escuchar al Fudou.

-Todos ellos te quieren mucho y esperan mucho de ti, Jack.-Le medio sonrió.-Solo confía en mi, se que podemos hacer esto juntos, como una promesa…-Le extendió la mano.

-…-El ojis-púrpura-claros dudo un poco pero luego de sonreír débilmente, extendió también su mano estrechando con fuerza la del chico. -De acuerdo, nada podrá interponerse en nuestros planes.-Le respondió.

-Si estamos juntos en esto podremos lograrlo.-Le sonrió el chico de ojos serios.

-Te lo prometo…-Respondió mientras ambos miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas, con aquella luna que recordarían como un sello de aquella promesa…

_**-.+FIN-DEL-FLASH-BACK+.-**_

-¿Lo recuerdas?-Le pregunto Yusei al pensativo chico que tenia en frente.

-No se de que me hablas…-Le respondió haciendo que el Fudou se sorprenda un poco por esa respuesta que no le cayo en gracia.

-Me lo suponía.-Se puso de pie colocándose la chaqueta azul. Se retiro empezando a buscar una salida para alejarse de ese problemático chico, que no entendía el porque de sus acciones. Empezó a querer hacer a agujero en los bloques con un hierro que encontró.

-Eso no te servirá de nada.-Le murmuro Jack solo observando lo que asía Yusei.

-Le prometí a alguien que llegaría a dormir…-Le susurro mientras seguía con su cometido.

-Baka…-Suspiro ya incomodo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el no planeo terminar a si, con el peli-negro-de rayas-amarillas. No queria estar asolas en un lugar así y mucho menos en la oscuridad de la noche. Esos golpes en el bloque lo estaban desesperando por completo, deseaba salir, pero a la vez la paciencia le estaba ganando. No se podía acobardar ante el chico con el que siempre considero su rival indiscutible.

-¡Cállate con que eso quieres!-Exclamo enfadado Jack al oír lo que asía el duelista.

-Deja de molestar, es la única manera de salir de aquí, así que no te quejes…-Le dijo sin importancia Yusei, siguiendo con su trabajo, pero era agotador, y aquello no paresia ceder.

-¡Ya me tienes arto!-Le exclamo el chico peli-rubio hartándose del ambiente que se creo en ese momento y se dirigió molesto donde estaba el joven duelista de menor estatura.

-¿Huh?-Fue detenido por Atlas quien le quito el hierro con el que golpeaba los escombros, mientras lo apegaba con violencia en una pared.-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?!-Le reclamo forcejeándose.

-¡Y me tienes bastante arto con todas tus cosas! Amigos, promesas, esperanzas…-Se mofo molesto.

-¡Tú ya me tienes arto, Jack! ¡Porque no me…!-Abrió de golpe sus ojos como platos, al ser callado por un inesperado beso que el peli-rubio le estaba dando, pero este tenia algo muy diferente. Podía sentir todo aquello que Jack le transmitía en esas acciones que lo perturbaron desde siempre.

-…-Aquella separación fue muy suave; ambos se miraron con seriedad, pero sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Soltó uno de los brazos de Yusei, asiendo que este cayera descolgado aun lado de la cadera del chico de ojos azules.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-Esa fue la pregunta que el Fudou deseaba que Jack le contestara de una buena vez, ya que él, no era un juguete al cual besar cuando se le diera la gana.

-No lo se…-Le respondió nuevamente. -¿No se porque me pasa esto? Tú eres el único culpable de mi desdicha…-Le murmuro.

-…-La mirada de Yusei se opaco.-¿No puedo creer que no sepas que te pasa? Pero esto no va para mas…-Se soltó suavemente, ya que el peli-rubio ya no le tenia bajo presión.-Aun no puedes comprender. Has cambiado mas de lo que pensé, dejaste todo atrás…incluso a quien mas le importabas…pero no lo comprendes…-Camino unos pasos y de nuevo se detuvo un poco mas lejos de él.

-¡Bah! ¿A quien podría importarle? Solo se centraban en estupideces.-No queria escuchar sermones.

-Veo que no te das cuenta…-Mantenía su cabeza cabizbaja. -No puedo aceptar lo que haces, porque no me dices lo que sientes…-Camino unos pasos.

-¡Espera!-Yusei detuvo sus andanza al escuchar la voz del chico, pero solo se detuvo sin mirar asía atrás. -…-Pero aquello se torno en silencio, que desagrado mucho al Fudou el cual al no oír respuesta alguna por parte de Jack, camino nuevamente sabiendo que el duelista no le diría absolutamente nada.

-Esto no funcionara. Tú ni yo, estaban seguros de lo que siente el otro, pero créeme cuando te digo que sentí algo, cuando me besaste…-Fue lo único que dijo Yusei mientras de su bolsa trasera de su pantalón sacaba su baraja, y tomaba su disco de duelo colocándoselo en su brazo izquierdo. La marca de nacimiento en su brazo volvió a aparecer y con ello el brazo de Jack también reacciono. Saco una carta y rápidamente la coloco en su disco de duelo. Apareció un monstruo mecánico de color azul, en llamado de su amo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-El peli-rubio miro su brazo brillar y viendo lo que asía el Fudou.

-¡Vamos Guerrero Chatarra!-Apunto Yusei asía los escombros.-Destruye esos bloques para que podamos salir.

-…-El monstruo de duelo asintió y empezó su ataque.

-Pretendes que eso nos saque?-No le pareció al ojis-púrpura-claros.

-No pretendo. Lo aremos.-Le dijo con toda la seriedad segura de sus acciones para poder salir de ese agobiante encierro que lo estaba desesperando por completo.-¡Hazlo Guerrero Chatarra, destruye ese muro con todas tus fuerzas!-Le ordeno a su monstruo el cual se encendió por completo a las claras ordenes del Fudou.

-¡PLAS!-

Aquella montaña de escombros fue derribada por la gran fuerza del monstruo de duelos de color azul. El polvo se esparció por completo asiendo borrosa la vista para poder ver de lo que había sido capaz el monstruo que luego desapareció.

-¡Miren, si se encuentran aquí!-Exclamaron unos hombres uniformados, con dos D-Wheel las cuales parecían ser las de los dos jóvenes.

Aquellos jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, esperando si podían salir por fin de ese lugar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse que no eran los únicos que intentaron derrumbar ese lugar. La Seguridad de la Ciudad estaba al tanto de la situación encontrando por fin a los dos chicos.

-¡Atlas-Sama!-Exclamo una chica peli-azul la cual se acerco al joven de cabellos rubios.

-Mikage…-Susurro el peli-rubio al ver a su asistente la cual párese haber alertado de su desaparición, o más bien Rex-Godwin al fin se había interesado en buscarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Le pregunto la joven viendo haber si el Rey, no estaba herido.

Yusei miraba atento a todo lo que pasaba y simplemente suspiro un poco mas aliviado saliendo de esa situación un tanto incomoda como el suponía.

-Así que fuiste tú, Rata de Satélite.-Le reclamo Ushio el jefe de Seguridad, al cual no le caía nada bien Yusei.-Sabia que tú no deberías de estar por Neo-Domino. Debería de enserarte por secuestrar al Rey.-Lo tomo con brusquedad de la chaqueta.

-…-Pero rápidamente el Fudou se safo de de él, con seriedad.

-Por el momento déjalo. Seria lo mas patético decir que Yusei me secuestro, cuando yo lo traje hasta acá por un duelo y esta estructura colapso sobre nosotros.-Tenia que ver por el Fudou si queria tener su famoso duelo con él.

-Pero…-Ushio el hombre de Seguridad se negaba a dejar que Yusei siguiera habitando en Neo-Domino.

-Ya escucho las órdenes del Rey.-Le recordó la chica de ojos amarillos acatando las ordenes de Jack.

-De nuevo esa maldita suerte tuya, te vuelve a salvar. Pero tenlo por seguro que eso no te durara mucho.-Le dijo con desprecio.

-No estés tan seguro…-Yusei por fin decidió marcharse de ahí, ya controlado todo. Tenia que llegar al departamento de Rua y Ruka, antes de que estos se dieran cuanta de que no estuvo todo ese largo tiempo. Y sobre todo no les queria decir todo lo que paso con Jack-Atlas. Solo deseaba salir de ahí y volver a su meta que era salvar a sus amigos, pero…

-Yusei.-Esas palabras de Jack detuvieron al Fudou el cual se acercaba a su moto-rojiza.

-No tienes por que correrme, ya me voy.-Le dijo tratando de subirse en la D-Wheel.

-Soy el único que puede derrotarte. Soy el Rey, y no permitiré que alguien como tú, me quite mi reinado. Te voy a derrotar y así te darás cuenta lo cuan equivocado estas.-Le dijo con seriedad el peli-rubio.

-No lo creo.-Murmuro Yusei.-Jack-Atlas, yo ganare para hacerte regresar. Para que veas lo cuan vació estuvo tu corazón, recuperare nuestra amistad y cuando eso pase tenlo por seguro que me darás una respuesta a mi pregunta.-Le dijo con seriedad sin mas platica se subió a su D-Wheel.

-Eso no pasara…-Susurro con seriedad.-…-Se sorprendió al ver la intensa mirada seria de ojos azules que Yusei le dedico por ultima, antes de irse. Esa mirada fue la misma que le dedico cuando le dio el beso sin pensar.

-¿Le ocurre algo, Atlas-sama?-Le pregunto le peli-azul al joven de ojos púrpura claros al verlo tan extraño.

-Solo necesito descansar.-Murmuro dándose la vuelta, dejando todo atrás de lo que había pasado con el Fudou.

_**+o-'-o+**_

-_"No pudo entenderlo"_-Pensaba decepcionado el peli-negro de rayas-amarillas mientras le daba toda la velocidad a su motocicleta para poder llegar con los gemelos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el duelo que se acontecería mañana. Si, que había pasado una noche no muy buena con el chico de cabellos rubios. De verdad había cambiado bastante. De echo le era difícil para él también asimilar con todo aquello que había pasado, aquel sabor de sus labios no podía dejar de quemar en ellos prácticamente aun sentía ese cálido tanto que le hizo sentir Atlas-Jack con esos extraños besos. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil asimilar aquello? Si el sabia a la perfección que significaba todo eso? Pero para Jack le era más difícil comprender sus propias acciones. Que extraño se sentía...

Pero lo único que importaba era el duelo que se acontecería el día de mañana, un duelo que significaba mucho mas que su rivalidad, incluso mas haya de lo que mas pensaban, era algo que les ayudaría a responder muchas de aquellas respuestas que parecían nunca acabar.

_**+o-'-o+**_

_¿"Por que"?_-Aquellas palabras se tallaban en su mente al recordar lo que el Fudou le dijo en aquellos momentos tan intensos que vivieron; eso le estaba perturbando demasiado. Iba ya en su D-Whell, seguido por la seguridad. Por mucho que tratara de olvidar lo que en ese instante vivió con Yusei, le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Tenia que sacarse ese extraño sentimiento que desde ase mucho le estaba estorbando. Mañana, mañana seria lo decidido, olvidar, sentir o amar…

Hecho un ultimo vistazo a la luna, dejando que aquellas bolas de luz, dejaran ver que aquello de verdad era lo único que deseaba.

_**::FIN?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Todo fue confuso para nuestros protagonistas y de verdad disfrute escribiendo esto, y espero ansiosa que salga pronto este Anime tan plantoso que me encanta, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, pero de verdad esto no estuvo del todo yaoi como se me acostumbra, pero espero que les haya gustado ya que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y dejar reviews. Salù._


End file.
